


100%

by duckiesandlemons



Category: Band Yarouze!, Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Half-Brothers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: They looked up to each other.





	100%

**Author's Note:**

> look u can't convince me that these two aren't related in the slightest idc if they're from different games have u seen them--
> 
> half-siblings AU, same mother but different fathers

When Yamato says that he adores his big brother, he means it one hundred percent.

There’s no derision, no sarcasm--nothing that marks the beginnings of a rebellious phase.  “Yamato is too kind hearted,” their mother would always say.  “Yamato learned from a good example.”

Or the best example Chiaki could give, considering most of their youth they spent in the hospital with Yamato huddled up on the bed next to Chiaki as they played make believe with plastic toy figures his older brother adored.

“A hero.”

_ Hero. _

When Yamato says that he adores his big brother, he means it one hundred percent.

There’s love, there’s adoration, and a bit of worry.  A hero, Chiaki had said, when he signed up for Yumenosaki.  But when Yamato ambles into the house, face smeared with dirt and laughter still bubbling up in his chest from a good practice, he sees Chiaki sitting at the table--sullen.

Quiet.

_ Hero. _

_ What does it mean to be a hero? _

 

 ***

 

When Chiaki says that he admires his younger brother, he means it one hundred percent.

There’s no teasing, there’s no snideness--it’s all pure words with pure intentions.  Anything that knocked Yamato down, he would bounce right back up, again and again and again, with a persistence that had made Chiaki laugh in their younger years.  

“I like them,” Yamato had said once, when they were curled up underneath the blankets in front of the tv, “heroes.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmhmm, they keep on fighting no matter what!  Kind of like you!”

_ Number one in the world. _

That’s what Yamato aspired to be, and Chiaki admired that.

When Chiaki says that he admires his younger brother, he means it one hundred percent.

He takes inspiration from Yamato’s persistence, takes that energy and meshes it with his own.  Number one, Yamato had said when he signed up for the baseball club with a sparkle in his eye and a passionate flame burning in his heart.

That’s why it’s jarring when Chiaki comes home after practice to see Yamato slumped on the couch, head buried in his arms, and the lights off.

Quiet.

_ Number one. _

_ What does it mean to be number one? _

**Author's Note:**

> u can find me on twitter @ ducksandlemons pls talk 2 me about these boys


End file.
